


Flowers and Coffee

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets from Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Florist Castiel, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>“I work as a florist and every day you walk in, buy one flower, and give it to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For [deanismypatronass](http://www.deanismypatronass.tumblr.com).  
> Rebloggable version [here](http://prettymessedupsituation.tumblr.com/post/122805352033/flowers-and-coffee).

He passed by the shop in a hurry every morning for a month at such a speed that it caught Cas’s eye. The same time every day, a tall blur that was somehow attractive - if a blur could be attractive - would move swiftly by the window, just long enough for Cas’s head to lift at the movement, and then he was gone. One Thursday morning, the blur slowed to resemble an actual human, eyes darting up to the sign and in through the window, not long enough to register the person staring back at him. For a week after that, he grew slower each day as he passed.

Cas jumped as the tink of the shop bell rang out unexpectedly. No one ever came in this early except his deliveries. He registered the face of the tall man in front of him, realizing he’d never seen him up close. He smiled and asked for a small hyacinth arrangement for his secretary. Cas smiled as he wrote the details, his hand moving fast on the order slip, hoping the heat he felt on his face wasn’t as visible as he knew it most definitely was.

“I don’t even know if hyacinths are good flowers,” he said in a deep exhale. “I think I remember her saying she liked them.”

“Hyacinths are very popular and are beautiful,” Cas said. “Their scent is lovely. I’ll be sure to make a lovely arrangement for your secretary.”

“What’s your favorite flower?” the man asked.

Cas shook his head, turning the order slip around so he could write in the address for delivery and his contact information. “I don’t know. I love them all I guess.”

The man filled out the rest of the order and paid him in cash. “I guess I’d love them all too.” He clicked the pen and placed it back on the counter, winked, and walked out the door.

The next morning, he returned.

“Can I get one carnation, please?” he asked.

Cas looked confused. “One? Just one?”

“Yes. That’ll do it.”

Cas rang him up after he figured out how to charge him; normally he wouldn’t make a sale without it being a bouquet, but there was no way he was denying this guy his flower. He handed him the carnation and he leaned onto the counter, relaxing his wrist so the flower swung perfectly in front of him.

“For you.”

Every weekday morning, the bell would ring and Cas would see the man’s smiling face standing at the counter. Every day he stood at Cas’s counter and bought a flower. Monday was a pink carnation, Tuesday a white lily. Wednesday a purple tulip. Thursday a pale yellow rose. Cas thought that Friday’s sunflower would be the end of it, but he passed through the next week receiving a single flower from that once blur of a man until Thursday when he asked for a white daisy.

Cas laughed quietly to himself. “My favorite.”

“I thought you didn’t have a favorite.”

“I guess I do.” This time, the man didn’t turn to leave. He stared at Cas and Cas stared back, feeling his cheeks blush. Cas cleared his throat. “You do realize that I work in a floral shop, right? You could have tried to win me over with coffee.”

“That was my next move.”

“Coffee a little too simple for your taste? Not dramatic enough?”

He straightened himself up and fixed his tie, then leaned over the counter. “Hi. I’m Dean.” He looked down at Cas’s name tag. “So, Cas. Would you like to get some coffee?”

“Well I’m working right now, but…” he started.

“Tell me what kind of coffee you like and I’ll bring it to you.”

“I love them all,” Cas said.

Dean grinned. “You shouldn’t have told me that.”


End file.
